


Bon Voyage

by Wilder



Series: Into the Future [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Reader Of Unspecified Gender, V route good ending, i love this idiot, spoilers for v route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilder/pseuds/Wilder
Summary: "Take care of yourself, okay?""I'll do my best," he says with a crooked smile.You know he has to go, but that doesn't make it any easier to let him.





	Bon Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow V route exceeded my expectations but it also made me sob like a small and fragile child.

“Do you know when you’re leaving?” you ask. Your voice doesn’t shake, which you weren’t sure you could pull off.

God, you’re going to miss him so much. Sitting beside him on the couch in this house he’s asked Jumin to sell for him, his inevitable departure is hitting you harder than you could have imagined.

V smiles; he’s a little sad, a little more hopeful. His slender fingers lace with yours and squeeze lightly.

“Next week. I’m sorry, I….”

You shake your head. It’s okay. You get it. He has to go.

Surgery went well. Three weeks out, his eyes are clearer when he looks at you, and the painful light sensitivity has abated. His bruises and fractures have healed. Only a thin scar hidden under his shirt remains of Rika’s parting gift.

V’s physical wounds will mend long before the mental ones. He needs time, he needs space. You can’t go with him. You can’t risk making him just as reliant on you as he was on her.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” you murmur.

“I’ll do my best,” he says with a crooked smile. His thumb brushes over the back of your hand.

“Send a photo every once in a while? You don’t… you don’t have to tell me where you are. Just….” You stop for a moment to take a steadying breath. “Put something in the chat. If you think of it.”

Silently, V slips his arm around your waist and pulls you closer. You lean your head on his shoulder (he feels so thin, so fragile, you just want to keep him _safe_ ) and close your eyes.

“I will,” he finally tells you. “And I’ll come back. I promise.”

“You’d better,” you say. “I’m not dealing with Jumin if you don’t.”

V laughs softly. Your heart aches a little.

You know he has to go, but that doesn’t make it any easier to let him.

 

He hugs you tight, whispers _thank you so much_ , and releases you to vanish into the maelstrom of airport security. You don’t know where he’s going.

 

A coastline that you think is in Ireland (you’ve never seen so much green in your life).

A rough mountain path that must be somewhere cold (frost sparkling on stone).

A half-finished landscape painting by a window, sunset (sunrise?) bathing the canvas in gold.

You treasure every image, whether it’s been a week or three months since you saw a new one. Sometimes it occurs to you that there are ways to track where they came from, but you don’t let curiosity get the best of you.

You still trust him. When V is ready, he’ll come home.

In the meantime, you’ve kept yourself busy running damage control, building RFA’s reputation back up and placating the miffed guests who showed up to last year’s PR disaster. If all goes well (which it won’t, if the last year has taught you anything), you could hold the event in six months. You’ve planned for nine.

 

Words die in your throat when you turn, startled, to see a person who is both achingly familiar and entirely new.

“V,” you breathe when you remember how.

“Did I keep you waiting too long?”

Uncertainty slips into his voice for the barest moment, but his smile never wavers. He looks fresh, happy. Vibrantly, brilliantly _alive_ in a way you never saw before he left. In a way that didn’t _exist_ before he left.

You would have waited the rest of your life for him to look at you like this.

He’s learned to breathe, to live, to find the pieces of himself and put them back together. You never could have done it for him. You know it was right to let him go alone.

This person before your eyes is _Jihyun_ , whole and healthy.

He asks if you can accept now what he couldn’t give before.

He says, “I love you,” with all the raw, decisive, vulnerable honesty in the world.

You throw your arms around him and stain that perfect white shirt with happy tears.

“Of course I love you, you idiot,” you mumble into the fabric.

He holds you close, runs his fingers through your hair, and kisses you the instant you look up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love him I love him I LOVE HIM I NEED HIS AFTER END! THIS! INSTANT! (not really I'm okay waiting I shall trust Cheritz to make an After End that lives up to that glorious masterpiece of a route)
> 
> Also, my fluffsmut thing (Feels Like Heaven to Me) has been edited for canon compliance so that's next in this series.


End file.
